Gift Of Divination
by Running Bird
Summary: Born on a winter night, hair reminiscent of the night sky and eyes devoid of color. They called her a demon child. Hinata. [Historical!AU]
1. Chapter 1: First Omen

***REWRITTEN***

**Author's Note:**

**First and foremost, I would like to thank you for the reviews! Especially to the person who sent the third review. It helped me improve a lot! I hope that those who have already read the original chapter will enjoy this rewritten version… I decided to rewrite the story to add more background story. The plot is basically the same, but with a lot more details. I've divided the first chapter into four parts, each published as an individual chapter.**

**The setting is feudal Japan during the Sengoku period. The Sengoku, or Warring States, period (1467~1573) started with a conflict between rival clans in Kyoto, after which there were a lot of battles in central Japan and the period ended with the unification of the country. It is followed by the Tokugawa period (a.k.a. Edo period).**

**I won't add dates in the story itself, because at that time the Japanese used to follow the lunisolar calendar system and the dates included the era name. To avoid confusion, I will include the time period for each chapter in the author's note.**

**In this story Hinata is born in 1560. By the end of the chapter, it is December 1575 and she just turned fifteen.**

**Gift Of Divination**

**First Omen**

Born on a winter night, it was feared that the baby would not survive in this harsh season. Those born under the same conditions in the village downhill rarely did. And more often than not, the weakened mothers would succumb too. Moreover, falling ill during the long, bitter winter of northeastern Japan basically sealed one's fate. The sole reason that, a hundred years ago, the Hyuga clan had set out for the hilly and mountainous Michinoku region had been for its annual harvests of rice. At least, the family would not starve to death.

The drained young woman silently denied her family's pessimism. Her first child would live! And she would, too…

Right?

She had married almost as soon as nature had proclaimed her a woman; and her husband, Lord Hiashi, was merely a few years older than her. After hardly a year into their married life, nature had offered her a second gift. At sixteen, she had become a mother. But she knew some girls of her time who had wedded much earlier, the youngest ranging from eight to ten years old, with the goal to forge alliances between families. So, perhaps she had to deem herself lucky – she had enjoyed much more liberty than many others before her own wedding.

Her gaze shifted to the stone walls of the room in an attempt to reassure herself. Like the mountains surrounding the village, the strong walls of this castle would protect them – her baby, her husband, her family, herself. Or fail them once again. Painfully, the misfortune that had befallen her late sister-in-law pierced her memory, and her countenance faltered. Her sister-in-law had left behind a grief-stricken husband, Lord Hiashi's younger twin brother, as well as their newborn son. Right now, she noted as her eyes scanned the lantern-lit room, only Hizashi and little Neji were missing in the picture. It was already late into the night and the young father was resolute on staying by his son's side day in and day out.

As she sat in the middle of the room, in the flickering lantern light, she held the bundle of warmth closer to her chest. She had her own treasure to guard from harm's way. And as much as she longed to speak her mind on the upsetting topic concerning her child, her strict upbringing, her instinctive respect for her elders had sewn her mouth shut. The elders preferred her that way, anyway. Her silence might even have been the first trait they had appreciated about her person… and also her face, judging by the furtive glances or deliberate stares she had received during the marriage meeting. The young lady had learnt since moving into her new home that Lord Hiashi's family favored being heard rather than listening to others. If one wanted to remain on their good side, one should just smile politely and acquiesce to their every word. Weary of the current situation, she proceeded to gaze down at her baby's sleeping face. According to the midwives, it was normal for babies to fall asleep soon after birth due to exhaustion. Morning could not come any sooner. She was really looking forward to their first eye contact!

She was tempted to poke those tiny fists, caress those rosy cheeks. But she also worried that her firm hold would slacken, or that she might inadvertently perturb the baby's peaceful slumber. It felt so easy, in that precise moment, to tune out everything around her and focus solely on the small being in her arms. The expensive hanging scrolls, the fine china decorating each piece of furniture, her entire collection of jewelry – everything could just crumble and burn and she would not care. Cautiously, with the lightest touch possible, she pushed away the dark hair clinging to the baby's forehead. It felt so soft and warm under her trembling finger. She could feel a familiar prickling behind her eyes and took a deep breath. And a second one. Her emotions were seriously threatening to overflow.

_Thank you_, thought the mother, _thank you for being born_.

Seeing this bonding moment, Lord Hiashi promptly dismissed the midwives and the family elders – uncles, aunts, some older cousins – with ice-cold words and a harsh glare aimed at the latter. He would definitely pay for this behavior later, he deduced with an inward grimace, as he observed the affronted expressions of his other family members. However, it was worth it. His wife rarely displayed such kindness. Usually she acted indifferent, as though bored by the whole wide world, and veiled her emotions. Her barrier was finally down.

The young father ensured that everyone else was out and at a reasonable distance away before he approached the other two and knelt next to them. Gently, he brought up a hand and tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind his wife's ear. She was still somewhat disheveled after the painful delivery – it clearly showed in her tired eyes. His gaze trailed down her delicate face and fell on the soft smile gracing her lips. If only he could embrace her right about now.

"I love you," he said quietly.

His wife simply nodded – and dared not look up, feeling the dreaded damp warmth suddenly spill over her cheeks. She felt Hiashi start to play with her long hair – he always twirled it around his index and middle fingers whenever he did so. For some reason, this gesture made her smile – uncontrollably so.

It took her a while before she could get a grip on herself, and a little more before she managed to lift her head and meet his eyes. Her face was probably a total mess – Hiashi's eyebrows knitted ever-so-slightly.

And then she felt his strong hands cup her face tenderly.

And, for a fleeting moment, his soft lips on hers.

Entranced, her cheeks reddening by the millisecond, she whispered, "I love you too."

The ensuing quietness was pleasant; they listened to the whistle of the wind outside, watched the dancing light and shadows in the room. A certain numbness had settled in her body from maintaining the same posture, yet she paid it no heed. It would go away soon…

Still, the young lady could not help the grain of anxiety which had sprouted at the back of her mind. Truth be told, she knew the real reason behind the elders' attitude. After all, she had married the leader of the Hyuga clan, an aristocratic family; they were versed in the military arts and even passed down their own traditional fighting style. True, they had exiled themselves to the north, unwilling to meddle in the war raging in the capital, Kyoto. Apart from that specific detail, nothing else had changed – especially their ultra-traditional mind-set.

Thus, their expectations had been crushed to the ground, reduced to ashes. They needed a male heir to look after the future of the family and the castle. Not a mere girl.

But to the mother's eyes, this girl was the most beautiful child in the world. Like the warm sunlight after a snow storm. Yes… this child was not a burden – she was a blessing. When her husband brought up the discussion of the baby's name, she did not hesitate.

"Hinata! It will be Hinata. Please?"

The twinkle in her eyes piqued Hiashi's interest. Disappeared had the demure young lady he had wedded. Those round eyes were wide open, anticipating his reply. And that delicate chin seemed even more pointed than usual. He had a sudden urge to chuckle – her excitement was already spreading to him.

He placed a hand on their child's head and nodded. Tomorrow, the couple would announce her name to the rest of the family.

The young lady faintly recalled the moment when sleep captured her in its welcoming embrace. Before then, Hiashi had taken little Hinata with him into another room where, he had assured her, two chamber ladies would look after their baby. At ease, she had closed her eyes to the sound of soft footsteps fading in the distance.

The sun crept sluggishly over the eastward mountains, peeking through the gaps between the massive clouds. The weak sunrays were not enough to melt the thick layer of snow, but they would at least warm the villagers' bodies. Uphill, movement had already begun within the Hyuga castle. Quick yet quiet footsteps could be heard along each storey, except on the ground floor and the third one. The latter was the highest storey of the castle, and consequently the coldest during this time of the year. The residents barely went up there, except to fetch more covers on particularly chilly nights… or when the young lady wanted a bird's view of the surrounding forest. She always watched from a certain room, the only one which she had discovered did not feel as cold as the others. During the day it baked directly in the afternoon sun, and at night the lingering heat lasted for a while.

The second and first levels consisted of the clan's living quarters. Hizashi could often be sighted pacing up and down the hallways, a crying Neji in his arms. He told each alarmed maid he passed that he would be able to manage, thank you very much. However, he could not suppress his growing anxiety over his son's health. On various occasions Neji simply refused to feed and the wet nurse had to remain by his side, sometimes for a whole hour, until he finally gave in.

It was only during those feeding times that Hizashi could hurry downstairs to the ground floor, which held the family dojo, and supervise the villagers' training session in another, much larger room. On a regular basis, they were taught basic fighting skills. In return, the Hyuga received livestock and other favors from the village people. It was a fair business, they all agreed, for all sorts of predators lurked around the fields during the harvesting season.

Lastly, several feet underground lay the basement.

Three levels up, the elders had just come into Hinata's room for a short visit.

A horrified gasp and a muffled scream awakened the parents sleeping in the adjacent room. The young mother stirred, confused by the sudden commotion. Drowsily, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her side in time to see Hiashi get up hastily and rush outside. By then, animated talking could be heard next door, growing louder and louder by the second. It was not long before that cries followed – a baby's cries. As soon as he entered the crowded room, the young father wove his way towards the chamber lady and nearly snatched Hinata from her arms. He murmured consoling words to her, but his eyes never left the onlookers. How _could_ they?

Feeling the familiar warmth envelop her, Hinata seemed to somewhat calm down.

"Out!" he ordered in a hushed tone, casting a severe look around. He was furious, to say the least.

"Her hair! Look at her hair!" protested one of his uncles, an elderly man with a constant frown darkening his features.

"This child is a bad omen!"

"A _curse_, I tell you!"

Skeptically, Lord Hiashi glanced at the baby. Had his whole family gone mad overnight? But his eyes widened almost instantly. The previous night, it had been too dark to notice – but now, he could see it clearly.

"What happened?" inquired a new voice. It was soft yet laced with worry. The young mother had just reached the room, holding a thick coat around her sleeping garment. Moreover, she noticed suspiciously, her arrival had reduced the ongoing hubbub to a ripple of murmurs. Disapproval and disgust were written across each of their faces. This family was seriously starting to sicken her.

But as soon as she spotted Hinata in her husband's arms, she dashed to their side. By the look on Hiashi's face, she knew that something was wrong. His lips were slightly parted, which was uncharacteristic of him. He usually walked around with a pursed mouth and focused eyes.

"Just now… she opened her eyes," he merely whispered. Intrigued, his wife looked down – and almost instantly understood his reaction. The three of them were soon surrounded by the curious elders. The low voices only seemed to intensify.

"This… This is surreal," breathed out the mother at last. A hesitant hand reached over and stroked the dark strands on Hinata's head. But they were not raven-black like the hair of the other Hyuga.

She had hair of the deepest blue, reminding her mother of the sky on a starlit night. Slowly, her trembling fingers came to hover above Hinata's eyes.

Hinata's pure white eyes.

"Is – is she… _b – blind?_"

She choked out the last word, concern and fear and an array of other emotions gripping her throat. Disbelief. Confusion. Shock. An underlying sense of guilt. But as she withdrew her hand, she saw those pupil-less irises follow the gesture. Her own dark eyes widened, momentarily mesmerized. Relief washed over her soul, and she allowed herself to lean in closer, slowly, so that she would not surprise Hinata.

For the first time, mother and child locked eyes.

Something swelled within the young lady, an uplifting feeling that wrapped around her heart and flowed to her entire body. She wanted to hold her baby tight and never, ever let go. But all she could manage was to place a careful hand over her daughter's tiny fists. Hinata looked ready to drift back to dreamland, her gaze shifting slowly from her mother to her father's face. In this crowded room, for a fleeting second, only Hinata saw those gentle eyes gazing quietly back at her. And there was this nice and warm feeling around her…

"I think she fell asleep," murmured the mother after a while. She glanced up at Hiashi, whose gaze was still fixed on their child. Unlike the bewildered look on those around them, he simply seemed… peaceful, at ease. The stern expression had flown out the window. Curious, his wife stared for a while. Had she missed something?

"Yes, I think so too," he said, almost inaudibly. Cautiously, making sure not to move too abruptly, he placed the sleeping baby in his wife's arms. Then, looking up, his countenance changed – the cool, calm and collected leader of the Hyuga clan was back. And that meant business – with the rest of his family, to be precise. In a clear, modulated voice, he spoke the following words:

"I, Hyuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuga clan, declare that our daughter, Hinata, will be raised as future heiress to the Hyuga clan."

The elders could not believe what they had just heard. They followed Lord Hiashi out of the room, demanding a proper meeting in the main hall. Under all the pressure and due to family etiquette, he ultimately acceded. He knew, though, that they would try and coerce him into rethinking his statement. Those old men should not be underestimated.

Past the years of infancy, Hyuga Hinata was already ostracized by the majority of the family. Her name was never mentioned in casual discussions, except by her own parents and her uncle Hizashi. But even the latter seemed to avoid eye contact with his niece. Her pupil-less white eyes always made one uneasy. As for the servants, all were reticent to enter any room she was in. Hinata's parents were sensitive to each of these details. The mother, in an attempt to block out the overall unpleasant atmosphere, busied herself in educating her daughter. She was delighted to find out that this quiet child was quite the quick learner. The little girl looked out at the world with those big round eyes of hers, curiosity filling her innocent mind. By the second winter Hinata was waddling around, the sound of her laughter echoing, crystal clear, down the corridors.

"The flowers are in full bloom," said Hiashi's wife one evening, her eyes directed at the open window. They were sitting around a cup of tea in their room; Hinata was sound asleep in the adjacent room. "Shall I request a fresh bouquet?"

Hiashi's cup remained hanging halfway between the table and his parted lips: the light from the lantern overhead shone onto his tea like the sun over a calm lake. That was out of the blue – that did not make sense. Just this morning the chambermaids had renewed every floral arrangement in the couple's quarters.

What was she referring to?

From time to time, she did enjoy speaking in metaphors. It was mainly to probe topics which he displayed absolute disinterest in. Time seemed to flow in slow motion… or were his thoughts racing through his mind?

One second…

Two seconds…

Hiashi felt his jaws tighten painfully.

"I am _not_ taking in a concubine," he hissed. A delicate pursing of lips from the woman before him. A distant, unfathomable look painting her features. But her eyes had stopped blinking, so he deduced that he had pinpointed the troubling matter. Realizing that, he let out an audible grunt. So far, the couple had abstained from producing a second child for fear of deteriorating the mother's health. Her first pregnancy and childbirth had pushed her frail body to its limits already. Repeating this procedure would most definitely seal her fate. Thinning hair, tired eyes and hollow cheeks – those alarming signs were merely the tip of the iceberg.

"A bruised fruit—"

"Please spare me the imagery," interrupted the clan leader, his mood spoiled for the night. He had set down his cup by now, sending miniature waves splashing against the porcelain. Both fell silent and dropped the conversation for that day.

Before they turned in for the night, she said absently, "You know, the flowers in Hinata's room are still fresh and fragrant." At least, his wife was back to normal speech. Nevertheless, he could not suppress an uneasy feeling at the back of his mind.

The third winter saw Hinata's steady, quick steps match her parents' slow pace. It was finally her third birthday and a special event had been organized in her honor. The clan leader entered the meeting hall with the rest of the Hyuga. Despite the absence of words, it was evident on their faces that everyone knew what was coming forth on this occasion. And nobody seemed overjoyed about it.

Hinata was officially declared as the future heiress of the Hyuga clan.

Evidently, the elders protested. It was unanimously agreed upon that Neji would make a more suitable successor; disdainful looks were shot without reserve at the tiny girl hiding behind her father's kimono. An intimidated Hinata looked about the room, trying to find some comfort in a familiar face. She did not like the way they all seemed to look down on her, like an ink stain spotted on the hem of a kimono sleeve. She had learnt to blend with the background, to leave no indication of her passage whenever possible: that way, she had noted, they looked less displeased than they usually did in her presence.

At last her gaze landed on her cousin Neji. He was an orphan, having lost his father in a bandit attack some months prior. The two had grown up together, she considered him more like an elder brother than a mere cousin. Right now he… had a strange expression, to say the least. But she was too young to pinpoint what emotions were stirring deep within his soul. She peered at her parents, wondering if she could go over to Neji's side and take him to play outside. Both bore serious expressions and never ceased to look straight ahead at the family elders.

For Hinata's parents, the pressure was becoming unbearable. Eventually they had no option left (for Lord Hiashi's wife showed no sign of improving health). The following summer, a new addition to their family was announced. For the first few months, Hiashi helplessly witnessed his weakening wife's morning sickness. The stubborn woman was also determined to walk, sit and lie down without constant assistance.

"Hinata is waiting for you," she had to remind her husband almost every morning. The young parents had arranged the topmost floor into future heiress' personal study and training place; only the three of them were allowed there, although the expecting mother rarely climbed all the way upstairs.

In spring their second daughter, Hyuga Hanabi, came to the world.

At that point, the rest of the clan lost all hope in this "incompetent" woman that was Lord Hiashi's wife. In their leader's absence, they shunned her and her newborn. In their minds they blamed her for bringing the curse that was Hinata, the Demon Child, into their noble lineage. Behind closed doors they speculated her ominous presence among them.

Still, the worst had yet to strike. The few weeks after Hanabi's birth resulted in a drastic deterioration for the mother. Her midwives had reported a considerable loss of blood to the anxious husband. He could barely sleep at night and simply watched her breathing become fainter, more labored by the day like a wilting blossom shedding petal after petal.

One cloudy morning, the young woman was found lifeless in bed.

The whole village attended the funeral and the people paid their respect to the noble lady. They lamented the loss of a gentle person, a kindhearted mother. Her own family had been informed of the tragedy and arrived in time for the cremation. They stayed at the castle for one more week, and the entire Hyuga family had to keep their guard up at all times. They feared for the possibility that one of their guests might inadvertently come across the white-eyed demon child. The shame! The rumours! Those would definitely ruin their business affairs.

During his in-law's stay, Lord Hiashi seized the opportunity to discuss his own concerns with his wife's family. Upon his request, an agreement was signed for their taking care of Hanabi's upbringing. They took her back with them to the warmer south, near the capital.

Hyuga Hanabi grew up with no memories of her parents, and unaware of her having an elder sister.

Hyuga Hinata was the only one of the two to bear witness for the fate that befell the Hyuga family. Territorial conflicts had always existed between the Hyuga and other neighboring clans. Since their exile to the north of Japan over a century ago, hunting had been one of their most problematic issues. Oftentimes, members of other clans would trespass into their hunting grounds and endanger the villagers foraging in the forest with their brutal hunting methods. Hidden traps and stray arrows were among the causes of casualties during the hunting season.

Ten years after the passing of Hiashi's wife, worse came to worst when a member of the Uchiha, another noble clan, was found dead by the river passing near the Hyuga castle. The wide river separated the Uchiha from the Hyuga, with solely a narrow stone bridge linking the two territories. Bruises resembling those inflicted by the Hyuga's fighting style were discovered all over the man's chest area. The peace treaty was thus broken between the two clans and a battle was declared.

Lord Hiashi's death came like a finishing blow. The sole barrier which stood between his daughter and the Hyuga had been taken down during a territorial conflict with another noble clan. His ashes were kept alongside his wife's in the castle basement. While all wept in the family and the village, merely a numb sensation gripped Hinata's mind at her father's passing. She was aware that she had to shed tears, at least to prove to the superstitious elders that she was more human than demon. Her efforts were to no avail. And without her father, she knew, deep down, that bad things would be coming her way.

"In his will Lord Hiashi states that, in the event of his untimely death, the leadership of the clan will be passed to the next candidate in the original line of succession. However, the next in line should have been his deceased brother Hizashi. And as Lord Hiashi did not have an heir… This implies that the following candidate in the initial line of succession is the son of Hyuga Hizashi, Hyuga Neji."

She was shown the entirety of her father's will as visual proof. However, such an outcome had been anticipated all along by the young lady. She stole a glance at her cousin, who was a year older than her. He was sitting on one side of the hall, while she faced the elders' representative. Neji looked impassive, although the ghost of a smile was playing at the corners of his lips. Over the years she had caught him staring at her for no reason, usually at meal times, but he was quick to avert his eyes. It made her extremely self-conscious of her own eyes, and she tilted her head downwards and let her straight fringe obscure, like a waterfall for a cave, those twin pearls.

Hinata was already fifteen now. Of marriageable age, one daresay. If one were to glance at Hinata tonight, one would see her as the spitting image of her late mother. Too bad the elders were planning on turning her into a shrine maiden. A pretend-to-be-blind shrine maiden.

"The m – mountain?" said Hinata incredulously, her voice as soft as a petal. The elders had summoned Hinata in the main hall for the very first time. They had decided to send her to the nearest shrine, which coincidentally happened to be quite far away. Their pathetic excuse of a reason was to "appease" the gods. She straightened her posture, trying to muster a firmer countenance. They were throwing her away like garbage… After all, she was considered a threat to their reputation. Hidden from view inside her loose kimono sleeves, her hands folded into tight fists. Evidently those old men would not even consider marriage as an option for me… they were most probably convinced that her strange hair color or her eyes would scare away any suitor.

"That is correct. With Lord Hiashi's passing a few months ago, the time has come for your cousin Neji, the firstborn of your generation, to succeed as leader of the Hyuga, as well as marry and ensure an heir. Therefore, we cannot afford your presence any longer."

"I – I see…," replied the young maiden, lowering her gaze to her lap. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously. It was common practice to arrange a marriage between two clashing clans as treaty. And after the recent conflict, she was dreading that very consequence for her younger sister. "When shall I head out?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Your escort arrived some time ago."

Hinata felt the strong urge to protest, to argue that she did not feel ready for a life of austerity and seclusion (at least, that was how she pictured a shrine maiden's lifestyle). Moreover, it was _winter_ outside. But given her loss of position as future heiress that was none of their concern.

The meeting ended at that point and everyone was dismissed. Silent like a ghost Hinata wandered along the hallway. The other family members had gone in various directions, mainly downstairs for the afternoon training session. The servants easily recognized the shuffle of Hinata's kimono and scurried away, down side corridors and out of sight. The young lady had never grown habituated to this sort of inconsiderate behavior, but – she realized with a pang – she could complain about it to nobody. Heaving a quiet, exasperated sigh, she quickened her pace. Yet, hardly had she turned a corner that there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder.

"Neji-nii-san!" she said, obviously surprised, as she whirled around. She had also poised her body into a fighting stance and her left hand was at his throat whereas the other one was gripping the thumb which had touched her. Hinata immediately released her cousin and bowed apologetically. "I pray you forgive—"

"Worry not," cut in the dark-haired young man, even though he looked just as taken aback as his cousin. He was almost a head taller than her and eclipsed the lantern light completely from her pale irises. "I just wished to bid you farewell… personally." He looked to the side, trying to seem awkward and at a loss for words. But his eyes belied his overall countenance – after years of growing up together, Hinata could somewhat understand Neji simply by peering into his eyes. They were full of purpose, as if he were staring straight at an invisible target.

The young lady nodded, waiting for him to carry on. She assessed the fine silver embroidery adorning his kimono; the family crest was visible at the top of his long sleeve. Conscious of the attention that he was receiving, Neji folded his arms across his chest and quietly cleared his throat. He finally locked eyes with his cousin.

"Well, I wish you a safe trip… and I will pray for your good health, Lady Hinata."

"Thank you very much, Neji-nii-san. I shall pray for everyone… Also, I would like to give you my congratulations. I am certain that you will be an amazing leader for our clan." Hinata smiled gently. She knew in the way he spoke slowly that he was truly worried over her. Still, the memory of his hidden smile left her perplexed.

Obviously embarrassed, Neji muttered his thanks to her. The conversation naturally moved on to idle chitchat: Neji promised to visit her from time to time, especially during the festive periods. He also informed her of the elders' plan to invite prospective brides-to-be to the castle in the near future. The young lady nodded along, her gaze fixed on a painting hanging on the wooden wall. She was not particularly thrilled by such news – the idea of her closest friend and childhood playmate being snatched away by a complete stranger left her squeamish at best. Even Neji seemed to share her feelings to some extent… but the thought of making new acquaintances had brightened his gaze.

After a while, the two siblings parted ways – Hyuga Neji had a lot to catch up on after the new announcement.

When Hinata entered her private quarters, the first thought that struck her mind was whether she should cut her hair or not. Since birth, it had received minimal trimming. At present, it brushed the floor when she stood straight. She glimpsed her reflection in the mirror; two emotionless round eyes stared back at her. She truly resembled those porcelain dolls on display in the main hall – pretty but merely decorative. Pale and fragile. One careless move and they would come crashing to the ground.

Hinata had a dreamless sleep that night. The following morning came all too soon in her honest opinion. There was no merry chirping outside to accompany the brightening sky; the occasional cold breeze slithered into her room to shake her awake as she prepared herself for the day. She chose to wear a pastel colored kimono – it ranged from blue to lavender and bore floral patterns stitched in a darker thread. This traditional dress counted among her simplest garments. She twisted her long hair into a high bun and held it in place with a metal hair pin.

Her breakfast was served in her room itself where she hurriedly ate. While she had no wish to leave her home, she also could not bear being late.

Bits and pieces of the time she spent in her father's company spiraled through her mind. Hyuga Hiashi had concluded her training as future clan leader mere days before the fatal battle… so why had he written those words in his will? He was no longer here for her to ask for a proper explanation. Even if he were, Hinata knew that she would not dare question her father's intentions. She could still recall his comings and goings in the castle, always clad in his black-and-white kimono, with an eternal stern expression to complete the picture.

"I have to trust Father," she told herself quietly.

Since she had finished her meal quite fast, she took all the time in the world to walk down to the castle gate. Her luggage had already been carried downstairs to be loaded onto a cart from the shrine. When Hinata entered the courtyard the family elders as well as two persons – a woman and a boy who looked to be Hinata's age – were waiting by the castle gate. They introduced themselves as the shrine priestess, Yuhi Kurenai, and a servant boy named Inuzuka Kiba respectively. The future shrine maiden exchanged polite greetings with everyone. In the process, she discovered that Kiba had a snowy puppy hidden under his heavy coat (it barked and peeked at her upon hearing her approach).

"That's Akamaru, my puppy. He is saying hello," said Kiba to the supposedly blind Hinata. It was hard to keep her eyes blank and as unmoving as humanly possible, especially when such a cute little creature was yapping for attention under her very nose. She should have blindfolded herself before setting foot outside, she told herself as she nodded in the direction of Kiba's voice.

The first rays of sunlight had just appeared in-between the snow-coated hills, thus announcing Hinata's imminent departure. Activities had not yet begun in the village down below; all doors and windows were still tightly shut to keep the cold out. The courtyard was still plunged in the shadows: its high walls blocked out any incoming sunrays. Outside, the morning light had already reached the castle.

Finally, it was time to go. Hinata bid goodbye to her family and the servants. So far she had managed to tune out the sense of reality that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment. She had to act strong in front of those who were rejecting her – those who had always refused to acknowledge her very existence. Breaking down right now would only add to the satisfaction that she was sure they currently felt – none of their eyes held the slightest trace of sympathy. Right now, she did not belong among them.

But one thing was for sure. The disowned Hyuga was taking all the family secrets with her. This little piece of knowledge was enough for her to raise her chin high; it gave way to a nasty feeling of arrogance that she transformed into a lifeline. And so she turned her back on them, on the castle… on the past.

Looking straight ahead, Hinata stepped into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2: A Maiden's Voyage

**Author's note [2015/04/09]**

**I have decided to expand my original first chapter into four chapters, so please read the rewritten chapter 1 if you have not done so yet!**

**A Maiden's Voyage**

White. Everything was so white. From the inclined ground to the high treetops winter had laid its cold mantle. It shimmered in the morning sunlight and made the day appear even brighter to an awestruck Hinata. She had previously never been allowed to step outside in the cold season… back when her father had been among the living. So far, all three of them – Hinata, Kiba and priestess Kurenai – had not uttered a word since their departure. They were travelling on horseback along an ascending path – Kiba's horse was the one in charge of pulling the loaded cart. At times the hooves crunched through patches of snow and left crescent-shaped marks behind. Each sound was amplified in this cold silence.

It was not Hinata's first time riding a horse (Neji and she had raced each other from time to time in the adults' absence), but still she had to concentrate on not to fall off the animal's back. Hinata absently noted that they were riding all the way upstream – now and then she could glimpse the frozen river surface gleaming in the distance. They had passed many glens while following a narrow dirt path. It was easy to spot in the white expanse since they had set out before the next snowfall.

She had been given a conical straw hat to wear under the midday sun by Kiba; she used it mostly to hide her eyes from view. But a small voice at the back of her mind was telling her how vain her efforts were. Several times she noticed the sunkissed servant boy turn his head in her direction and his lips quiver impatiently; it was quite evident that his mind was full of the desire to strike up a conversation and shoo away the awkward atmosphere. It was a bit amusing to furtively watch him mentally struggle with his words.

From time to time her thoughts were stained with regret. It was an unfulfilled desire of finally meeting her younger sister; she had learnt the news while eavesdropping on some gossiping maids about a week or two ago. They had been charged with preparing a room for "the young Lady". Hinata had expected to see Hanabi much sooner – at their late father's funeral, to be precise. But given the circumstances, she had assumed that the ongoing conflict would jeopardize her safety during the journey. After the fall of Lord Hiashi, the Hyuga had lost a considerable portion of their land to the Uchiha. Her family was planning to restore peace between the two clans (and snatch back their territory) through Hanabi's union with a son of the leader of the Uchiha.

"_What would Father think of such a fate?_" wondered the conflicted Hinata.

An involuntary cringe marred her features at a brief memory of her father's body. The tail of an arrow sticking out of his back, the tip piercing right through his heart. The water of life had left his body and spread all over his armor. He had died with his eyes wide open.

She mentally shook her head, trying to replace the morbid image with something else. _Right – Hanabi. I wonder what she looks like now…_

From her birth, Hyuga Hanabi had been showered with much more attention in a day than Hinata had ever received in her whole life. The first words of her uncles and aunts had been: "What a beautiful baby!" and "Congratulations." Of course, Hinata remembered hearing a murmured _"Are you sure it's not a boy?" _amidst the general celebration. She had not yet turned five at the time but she was already sensitive to the difference in attitudes. On numerous occasions she had felt an overwhelming desire for isolation. More often than not, the unfair treatment had made her burst into a sobbing mess in the privacy of her room. As much as she craved for some acknowledgement, something inside her refused to allow others to witness this vulnerability of hers.

Deep down inside, there was this lingering dread that a reunion with Hanabi after all these years would only open the scars of the past. She could almost imagine the elderly aunts comparing the two sisters in terms of beauty and manners.

It was hard for Hinata to clear her mind afterwards.

In the end, the one who broke the silence first was the priestess. Her voice was low and flowed like a humming stream. But what she said threw Hinata totally off guard: "It seems like we have some uninvited guests. Kiba!"

Wordlessly the boy tugged hard on his harness and his mount swerved to the left – straight towards the river. He blurred past his two companions, whistling all the while. As if on cue, Hinata's horse immediately gave chase. Behind she could hear furious rustles and some strange hissing. The sibilant sound was increasing rapidly. Her instincts ordered her to duck – she sensed something dart over and past her head.

Her life was in danger.

It felt as if cold fingers were crawling up her back; her mind went blank for a millisecond as she registered this unexpected turn of events. For fifteen years she had lived, safe and warm, within the high walls of the castle. Now she was discovering the adversities of the outside world. The whooshing wind was overwhelming her hearing and she was forced to squeeze her eyes shut against it. She had no idea when they eventually reached the frozen river. Countless questions were running through her mind.

Who were they escaping from? Why had they been attacked in the first place? Moreover, how come the priestess had not followed them…?

Hinata dared to crack an eyelid open only once the mad galloping had ceased. From the looks of it, they had stopped on the bank of the frozen river. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kiba talking softly to his puppy Akamaru. Both were standing on the snowy floor. But someone was missing…

"The priestess is still back there," said Hinata, starting to panic. Her voice almost sounded like a low screech. "We should go back – she might be in danger!"

Giving her a sideways look Kiba said, "We'll wait here for Kurenai-sensei." He kept looking at her for a while longer, mulling over his next words. "Hinata… You can see perfectly well, can't you?" came Kiba's husky voice. The young lady felt her body tense; her throat had gone completely dry.

_You're supposed to be blind, remember? So smart, Hinata. So smart…_

Her immediate thought was to deny all allegations. Still… was that course of actions the right path to take?

At first she hesitated, but her reason strongly advised her to stay honest. Now was not the time to worry about what-ifs and maybes… Mutual trust was the stepping stone for a solid bond. Kiba watched her slowly nod.

"To be honest, I was told beforehand by the priestess, Kurenai-sensei."

_And you just waited for me to blow my own cover? Wait a moment –_

"How come the priestess knows about it?" came Hinata's incredulous voice.

"Apparently she met your father long ago. Your…," he went on, "… _condition_ is not a unique case."

A pair of shocked eyes looked straight at Kiba. And for the first time Hinata met his gaze… and she was even more stunned by what she saw. The questions that had been hanging on the tip of her tongue were carried away by the wind. Stray strands of midnight-blue hair were tickling her cheeks, but she paid them no heed. She could only stare… and stare.

Kiba had _slits_ for pupils.

Never in her life had her body refused to obey her mind's instructions as right now. She wanted to run away, to get as far as possible from this boy – but her body was frozen in place. Kiba's eyes reminded her of paintings and drawings she had seen in folklore books. Those pictures and stories had terrified her as a child.

Could Kiba be…? Could he possibly be…?

"… A demon," she murmured. The mere thought sent a chill down her spine. She felt her breathing quicken and her shoulders stiffen automatically. Kiba's eyes had widened noticeably. But as much as Hinata secretly wished for it, for some sort of reassurance, he made no attempt to deny her words.

"Here you are," came the familiar voice of the priestess. It was accompanied by the clopping of hooves. Hinata inwardly heaved a sigh of relief and turned in its direction – only to freeze once again.

Kurenai's eyes were no longer the dark auburn hue that she had glimpsed this morning. Her irises were –

"Crimson," said the priestess all of a sudden, startling the frightened girl. She was looking at Hinata straight in the eye. "I was named after the color of my eyes. Kurenai." She contemplated Hinata's confused expression for a while without uttering a word. Judging by the slight upturn of Kurenai's lips, the young lady's reaction seemed to amuse her for some unknown reason. "No need to pretend anymore."

_Aye, ma'am._

The more Hinata stared at those crimson orbs, the more she felt her body relax and the tension and dread fade away. What was the priestess doing to her? "Let's move now. I've managed to stun those bandits." Kurenai then looked at the perplexed Hinata and added, "We'll talk as we go. There is a merchant town upstream. That's why bandits were ready to ambush us back there – they probably thought that we were traders. If we hurry up, they won't be able to catch up to us before we blend with the crowd."

Hinata watched as the crimson darkened to a rich auburn. It was the first time that she witnessed such a strange phenomenon. She tried to keep her calm by reasoning that her own eye color was in itself something out of the ordinary. At least now she could relate to her family's negative reaction upon noticing her "difference". _The demon child is no better than them_, she realized bitterly.

"Just… who are you?" asked Hinata unsurely.

_WHAT are you two exactly?_

The priestess brushed bits and pieces of snow off her red _hakama_ (long, divided trousers) and readjusted the thick mantle over her white kimono jacket. Hinata almost felt like she had been utterly ignored. But then, as Kurenai examined a red dot on the pristine fabric, she finally spoke.

"That, I am unable to answer… for I don't know who I am myself." She raised her head and looked at the confused girl. The corners of her lips curled upwards but there was no joy in the priestess' eyes. "I was born with those red eyes. Just like what your family has done to you, I was sent to serve at a shrine as soon as I was old enough. My parents wanted the gods to 'purify' me... or at least to make my eyes an acceptable color. The gods never answered, obviously." Her tone was full of scorn, it made Hinata feel uneasy. But now she could understand the situation a bit better. They were two women with a similar past. The thought that Hinata was not alone in this ordeal brought her some mild reassurance.

"However," continued the priestess, "you should remain on the lookout. After my departure, people from my hometown sent ninjas to finish me. They were scared that I might curse them as revenge for exiling me."

A look of terror crossed Hinata's features at such a possibility. Still, her family would never stoop so low… would they? Taking a deep breath she said, "If I may ask, how did you escape from them?" So far, Kiba had kept quiet. But as soon as he heard Hinata's question his face whipped around in Kurenai's direction.

"I received help from a samurai passing by the shrine," answered the priestess quietly. And that was the end of their discussion.

For some reason a shiver ran down Hinata's back. The town was now upon them. They were greeted by a cold wind that blew snow off the shimmering rooftops. It was now around midday and the main street was full of horse-drawn carts and people despite the chilly air.

Hinata realized at that moment that she still knew nothing about Kiba. She looked at him hesitantly – as if a mere glance might earn her a punishment.

_Why am I acting so scared?_

From the way that Kiba had acted around her until now, it was obvious that he meant her no harm. She just had to trust him… and stop focusing on little details like his slit-shaped pupils and the sharp dogteeth that flashed at her whenever he grinned. Why did he have to grin so much? He was presently talking proudly about the food that he had prepared himself – terms like _gaijin_ and _bread_ peppered his enthusiastic explanation.

"_Gaijin_?" echoed Hinata before she could stop herself.

"Those who came from the West," replied the priestess, startling Hinata. "Kiba and I met foreigners when we travelled south in spring." She looked carefully around before adding quietly, "They are the ones who provided new kinds of weapons for the ongoing… conflicts."

_Why did you travel south?_ The question whirled around in Hinata's head but she dared not voice it. She personally thought that she was asking too many questions and prying into others' matters was unbecoming of a lady of the Hyuga clan. She had to suppress a pang of bitterness at the small voice in her mind reminding her of her new status. Not Lady Hinata anymore but shrine maiden Hinata.

Her thoughts travelled naturally to Hyuga Neji, the cousin and brother figure who had replaced her as successor of the family leadership. In her opinion, the serious young man deserved such an honor. She had lost count of the conversations that she had overheard about the "prodigious Neji". His training had progressed at an alluring speed, according to the uncles supervising her cousin. On the other hand, no one except her own father had praised Hinata… but approving nods and raised eyebrows had never really thrilled Lord Hiashi's student. As a young girl, her best rewards had been pats on the head with each new accomplishment... However, even these had disappeared after her mother's death. Had Hinata actually been a good student?

But now was much too late to ask.

Eventually the three stopped for lunch and Kiba fed the horses and Akamaru. The remainder of the day was uneventful after they exited the town and engaged the forest path once more. Given that both Kurenai and Hinata were reserved by nature, Kiba had to resort to chatting away with his puppy. Along the way they did not encounter their assaulters again and for that Hinata was thankful. She watched the light dim drastically and the shadows elongate, forming distorted and intertwining patterns on their environs, as the sun dipped behind the mountains.

"Aaaand here we are!" exclaimed Kiba as they reached another clearing. Directly on the other side rose a Shinto gate guarded on either side by two statues, followed by an impressive flight of stone stairs. As soon as they arrived at the shrine entrance, Hinata realized that the statues depicted two foxes, each with a scroll in its mouth. She had seen a drawing of those animals in a book before. The messy-haired boy jumped off his horse and asked Hinata, "Need a hand?"

"No, thank you. I think I will be fi—_kyah_!" While trying to dismount, Hinata had inadvertently stepped on the hem of her kimono. Almost at once a firm arm wrapped around her waist before she could fall face first into the snow. "Ah… t – thank you, Kiba-san." She was still trying to avoid eye contact with him. And to say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. To her chagrin, she had inherited the trademark Hyuga pride… Any display of clumsiness made her awfully self-conscious.

Hinata patted her hair cautiously, ensuring that it was still arranged into a perfect bun. Although the idea had crossed her mind, in the end she had not had the heart to cut off the long midnight-blue cascade. To her, it represented the sole souvenir of her deceased mother that her family could not take away. Her mother had been the first person to call her strangely-colored hair beautiful. It was a memory that Hinata treasured.

After a look around, Hinata noted that there were a small cottage and an empty stable inside the clearing. She deduced that Kiba and his dog probably lived here and looked after the horses. Her reasoning proved to be true when, once Kurenai had dismounted as well and they stood, luggage in hand, the priestess thanked and dismissed him despite his protests to help. Kiba bowed before trotting off towards the small house. To Hinata's surprise, Akamaru and the horses followed him at once.

"Let's go, Hinata," said Kurenai once she saw light from one of the windows. It was easy to climb up the stone steps since Hinata had not brought much luggage along. After all, she would be living in austerity from now onwards.

Once they reached the top, Hinata immediately caught sight of different types of wooden buildings with tiled rooftops. The main path was lined with lit lanterns hanging from equally distanced wooden poles. To her disappointment, Hinata saw no other shrine maiden in the vicinity. "I will show you around the place tomorrow morning," informed Kurenai, "For now, come over —"

"Weeelcome!"

"YOSH! There's a newcomer, 'ttebayo!"

Startled by the sudden voices, Hinata whirled around. Only to find no one else with them. Had she just dreamt it all? But those voices had sounded too real to be simply imaginary. "Priestess Kurenai… I think I heard voices just now."

"What? You can HEAR us? Oi, I'm here. Over here! Look up, look _up here_ –"

"We got it, stupid Naruto! Shut up already." There was the clear sound of a punch and what looked like an orange blur suddenly fell to the ground. This caused Hinata to involuntarily jump back in surprise and almost trip over her kimono once again.

For a moment, the orange form lay utterly still. By the lantern light, it was obviously a boy. But to Hinata's astonishment, it had brightly colored _fox ears _and_ a tail_. She watched mutely as the boy stirred then got up – unscathed. "Ah! So mean, Sakura- _chaaan_," whined the boy, his pointed ears twitching as he rubbed his sore head. Then he tilted his head upwards, eyes gleaming at something above. Or someone. Mimicking his gesture, Hinata's gaze fell upon a pink-haired girl _floating_ just above their heads. Pink hair. It was unmistakable: Hinata had seen this color saturated by lantern light countless times before. As for the fox boy, his hair matched the light perfectly. Was it really yellow? In any case, it was the first time that she saw such strange hair (_or was it fur?_) colors. There was a loud _thump_ as Hinata's luggage escaped her loose grip and fell down.

In any case, she could now feel a strange, swirling feeling in her mind. She heard Kurenai shift beside her, which attracted her attention. The priestess was observing Hinata's reaction, her eyebrows raised and lips pursed. Then with a reluctant voice, the priestess said, "Hinata, here are the guardian fox spirits of this shrine – Naruto is the blond's name and the girl is Sakura."

_Oh! So he is blond_, was the first albeit silly thought that crossed the new shrine maiden's mind. _Wait a minute – did she just say 'fox _spirits_'? _Her head whipped around in the priestess' direction, eyes wide and speechless. Everything was getting all too confusing. Her mind had a lot of trouble processing all of that. Besides, Sakura was still _floating –_

"Yup! We're the _kitsune _of this shrine," said Naruto cheerfully. The other fox spirit had landed beside him by now. Both he and Sakura were wearing what looked like orange and cerise versions of Kurenai's _hakama_ respectively. However, Sakura's kimono jacket and _hakama_ had much shorter sleeves and legs, so much so that Hinata could clearly see the bangles she wore around each wrist and ankle. "Eh… are you alright? You look a bit weird, like you might pass out any moment now –"

And faint she did.

.

.

.

**[Author's note]**

**Thank you for reading! ****J**** Also, please leave a review. I'd be thankful to know your opinion on this story, if it is worth continuing or not.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Souls

**[Author's Note]**

**First of all, I would like to thank you very much for the reviews, follows and faves! And also sorry for the super long absence… I had a lot going on.**

**Little piece of history:**

**It is December 1575 and the "unification of Japan" is going on. Led by Oda Nobunaga (a ruthless feudal lord who is on good terms with the foreigners), troops equipped with firearms are steadily fighting battle after battle to conquer more and more of the country. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost Souls**

Stray strands of hair fluttered in the swirling wind. Darkness was staring at Hinata blankly. She was standing in the snow-covered forest. The wind was whipping her long hair into the air behind her, but she paid it no heed. Her gaze was drawn to the person walking – no, _limping_ towards her. She could not hear his footsteps over the whistling of the wind; still, she suspected that this person was injured and in pain. She wanted to help, but her feet were no longer responding to her will. Desperately, she looked at his face. The more she lifted her gaze the blurrier grew her vision. Attempts to blink and rub her eyes were futile; she had to wait for her sight to sharpen again.

But the scenery had changed. The wind was no more, replaced by an eerie stillness. She was still in the forest, its cold shroud shimmering in the morning sunlight. She had been reminiscing her dream from the previous night. In her arms were piled the few dry branches she had found in the vicinity of wherever she was. High above her head, she glimpsed Sakura's long hair. It flowed behind her like a stream of cherry blossom petals caught in the vernal wind. Naruto was also close by – looking at his unmistakable hair felt like watching the summer sun dance about the trees. Kiba had left her in the care of the guardian spirits of the shrine.

She wondered what they might be talking about, up there. She was also curious about how they came to be, how they were created. If she called out to them, they would undoubtedly approach her. The mere supposition was nerve-wracking. Besides, she was more accustomed to listening rather than actively partaking in verbal exchange. That was obviously an understatement.

While being trapped all day, every day within the castle grounds, Hinata had taken to the "absolutely _unacceptable_" habit – as coined by her dear Neji-nii-san – of eavesdropping on her elders' conversations. In these times of constant conflict, as she had heard, feudal lords and religious factions were waging war both for land and for power. Followers of Oda Nobunaga were increasing everywhere in the country. All for the "unification" of Japan.

She had been caught eavesdropping once, fortunately by her cousin, who had then delivered the lengthiest and most tiresome soliloquy on etiquette that she had experienced in her young years. Despite his usually reserved countenance, Neji could fill one's ears to the brim with spontaneous tirades as soon as he felt that one of his values had been trampled on. Those memories of her dear cousin made Hinata's lips twitch in amusement.

Nevertheless, this ghost of a smile quickly disappeared, her face now grim in reminiscence. Before the elders had announced the contents of her father's will to her, the disowned heiress had already rummaged through the official documents of the clan. That had been a few days following the tragic event of Lord Hiashi's passing. Hinata had read in her father's impeccable calligraphy that the next candidate in line, meaning Hyuga Neji, would succeed Hyuga Hiashi. The bottom of the will had been stamped by the clan's seal, a flame centered over the sun as it rose between the steep slopes of two mountains. Her worst fears had thus been confirmed. It meant that, by then, Hyuga Neji had already been officialized as head of the clan.

In short, the decision to exile the heiress-to-be, Hinata, had been approved by none other than her closest relative and friend, Hyuga Neji. He had just left the dirty work to the elders. Despite knowing all of this, she had remained quiet when her fate had been announced. Risking years of intelligence gathering (she personally euphemized those less-than-noble tendencies of hers as such) would have been unfavorable for her. Someday, she swore to herself, she would confront her cousin about this.

Behind her, the sound of approaching gallops was increasing in volume; the horse neighed as it halted some feet away from Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Did you get the firewood?" asked Kiba, his voice oddly cheerful. She whirled around, balancing the stack of wood in her arms. A few strands of hair slipped from her bun, held in place by her metal hairpin, and tickled her cheeks. Hinata saw the reason for his pleasant mood hanging limply from his crimson-stained hands. He had just hunted a couple of snowy hares. His bow and quiver of arrows peeked at her over one shoulder. Although the young lady knew that they would serve for this evening's meal, she could not suppress the grimace that briefly wrinkled her delicate features. Did Kiba truly _need _to brandish those poor animals by the ears like some sort of glorious trophy?

She silently hoped that this servant would take care of the entire preparation and cooking process. It was wishful thinking from her: they had agreed that, while Kiba would hunt, Hinata would take care of today's dinner. She had utterly forgotten that her inexperienced hands would be obliged to handle what were, basically, corpses.

"Eh… Hinata?" said Kiba uncertainly. "Are you okay? You look a bit strange." _You look like you're about to throw up._

The young maiden immediately shook her head, forcing a cordial expression to soothe her features. To dissipate his concern, she quickly grasped for a reason. "I pray you not to worry. It is simply my first time hunting." She motioned at the hares for emphasis. She honestly deemed them too adorable to be dead. Their white fur reminded her of Kiba's puppy, Akamaru, which was waiting back at the shrine.

"What's up?" said two voices in unison. Before looking to her left, she already knew to whom they belonged. The two guardian spirits of the Inari shrine, Naruto and Sakura, were soaring towards her. As they came within a few feet from her, she failed to stop herself from taking a step backwards. The _kitsune_ still made her uneasy; her years of training as successor to the Hyuga were insignificant against the powers that, she was certain, lay within those spirits. Her body tensed at their presence; she classified her reaction as an irrational fear of the unknown.

Sakura was the first to notice the shift in Hinata's posture. Averting her bright green irises, she pretended to be distracted by Kiba's catch and moved to his side, praising the latter for his clean shot, all the while dragging a protesting Naruto by the tail behind her.

Hinata listened in about the _kitsune_'s suggestion for the food preparation. _They are discussing about shrine offerings_, she remarked. As she peered at Sakura, she noticed that the fox spirit was wearing a red band tied atop her head – the headband held her hair away from her face. The two long ends stood in the air like alert hare ears. When she shifted her gaze to Naruto, Hinata noted that he also wore the same red piece of cloth; but his was tied around his forehead and the lengthy ends floated at the back of his head. _What are those headbands for?_

"Those are our ties to the shrine." The voice surprised Hinata, made her jump slightly – Naruto had just spoken to her. His clear blue eyes were fixed on the stunned girl, but a crooked smile graced his lips. Could they… read thoughts? Or had she unconsciously expressed her thought aloud? "They also help to keep me in check."

A gust of wind suddenly whirled around the golden-haired spirit. Hinata's eyes grew wide when his fox ears and tail faded and disappeared, and his hair grew and darkened to the deepest black. Naruto now resembled any ordinary person, safe for his sky-colored irises. "Look!" he exclaimed. "Even human form is possible." Naruto flashed her a wide grin and pointed at his feet – they had sunk into the snow. A dark shadow now stretched away from his body.

_So…_, mused Hinata,_ should I run away or should I run away _very_ fast? I should have converted to Buddhism_. The wry thought popped into her mind as she glanced down at her shrine maiden attire. _Assuming that monasteries have no spirit roaming around._

"Alright, enough already," grumbled an annoyed voice. It belonged to the other _kitsune_, who placed a quick peck on Naruto's cheek. Immediately, he reversed to his original form. "Remember how you scared the previous _miko_ the same way?"

"Ah – eh – ah – Sakura-chan…," stuttered Naruto as he looked away, obviously embarrassed by the unexpected proximity. Hinata had witnessed the same reaction in Neji towards one of the pretty chambermaids who served them meals in the Hyuga castle.

_Neji again. This is turning into an obsession, Hinata._

It was only her second day away from the castle and into the world outside, yet she already longed for her cousin's company. This morning, Priestess Kurenai had told her to spend the day habituating herself to the shrine and the surrounding forest. The ceremony to initiate her as a shrine maiden would take place on the following day.

It was now close to midday. Their hunting session was finally over. Kiba had stowed away the animals and firewood by the time the little entertainment starring Naruto ended; Kiba and Hinata mounted their horses and set off towards the shrine.

A question popped into her head. However, hesitation gripped her words to her tongue as she stared at the fox spirits. In the end, she turned to the other horse-rider. He soon felt her eyes on him and gave her an inquisitive look. "Excuse me, Kiba-san…," she said softly. "Earlier, they were talking about previous shrine maidens. Pray you tell me more about them?"

"Oh? I guess. But… sadly, I can't tell you much. They… are no longer among us." A shadow fell over his eyes. _What does he mean by "no longer among us"? Are they all… dead?_

"What do you mean? What happened to th–" Hinata's voice trailed off. Kiba would only stare, confused, as she turned her head to the side, a frown darkening her features.

"What's wrong?"

"Just now… Someone called for help," she replied slowly. Her voice was laced with worry and uncertainty, as though she thought that she might have dreamed it. She pulled on the reins until the horse came to a stop.

"You sure?" said Kiba as he followed suit. He had heard nothing, which was in itself an insult to his oversensitive hearing. The fox spirits were already floating back towards them. "Naruto! Sakura! Did you sense anything just now?"

The two had barely shaken their heads that a distinct _splash_ resonated in the distance. This time, Kiba was the first to react. He spun his mount in the direction of the river and set off in a mad gallop. Hinata's horse promptly gave chase – she had to squeeze her legs tightly against the sides of the sprinting animal to not be thrown off balance. Merely a short time later, she felt the horse slow down drastically to a soft trot, as though it had been ordered to make as little noise as possible. She looked up ahead, through a gap between the many thick trunks, to see that Kiba was waiting for her just at the edge of the forest. Beyond lay the frozen river.

"Men on horses just left," said Kiba as she came closer. He had been eyeing silhouettes retreating on the opposite bank. "I heard them say, '… must have drowned.' Whatever – or whoever – fell in the river, won't be coming back up." He shot Hinata a sidelong glance before adding, "And if we get ourselves involved, it might only bring us trouble."

Hinata looked at the river. Her gaze rested on the spot where the ice had been broken, where she assumed that the river was at its deepest. Despite Kiba's warning, she climbed off her mount and trod towards the glimmering surface. Kiba did not try to stop her. She felt that she should at least pay her respect to this person. Slowly, she knelt down and reached out a hand.

_Is everything truly lost for this soul?_

Her palm touched the cold ice. The severe disparity in temperature was burning her skin.

_Save me…_

It was the same voice from earlier. But it was fainter, devoid of its initial despair. A voice that knew that all was doomed. That the end was near. Words suddenly slipped past Hinata's lips.

"Oh, Great Spirit of the River. Heed my silent prayer." An unfamiliar confidence was blooming within her, spreading warmth throughout her body. She was no longer master of her own voice, of her own actions. But she knew that she was taking the right path. Was it the midday sun that made the surface shine so brightly?

"Hinata – _what are you doing?_" Kiba's voice sounded distant, as if muffled by a thick veil. It was filled with shock, with disbelief. "What in the…"

Ripples had started to form in the middle of the river. They pushed the floating chunks of ice away. In their place, something else emerged. Someone. A person.

Whatever had blossomed within her suddenly disappeared. Hinata was left wide-eyed and disoriented. She did not even register the loud footfalls that rushed past her immobile self. She only regained awareness when she saw Kiba lurch himself into the freezing water.

"Are you_ crazy_?" she said instantly. But she did not dillydally any further. Scrambling to her feet, Hinata spun on the spot and dashed towards the discarded quiver on the shore. She grabbed a handful of arrows and hastily returned to the frozen surface. She raised the arrows above her head and, mustering all her strength, brought them down to stab the ice.

_Crack_.

She repeated her actions, over and over, until the frozen layer succumbed and allowed enough room for Kiba to swim back. The water was numbing his body; he had to kick his legs with all his might to propel himself and the unconscious boy forward. By the time they reached Hinata's outstretched arms, he could feel his consciousness, originally overwhelmed by a rush of adrenaline, starting to flit.

Hinata heaved the boy in Kiba's arms to the safety of the river shore. Her offer to help Kiba up was promptly rejected. "I'll be f – fine. T – T – Tend to him first," he said through chattering teeth. Although she was reluctant to leave him in such a state, she nodded and turned her attention back to the unconscious body. He seemed to be her age; yet, compared to Kiba's robust appearance, this stranger's delicate features reflected a refined upbringing. The boy was ghastly pale and, judging by the suspicious shimmering of his black hair, gathered into a knot atop his head, the water had already begun to solidify. Frantic, Hinata bent down over his chest and placed a hand under his nose. Eyebrows furrowing, she listened carefully for any sign of life. The seconds seemed to stretch indefinitely as she focused. Her own heart thudded into her ears as realization struck.

_He is not breathing._

"He… he is _not breathing_," Hinata repeated aloud in a panicked voice. "If we don't do something quick, he will freeze to death."

An unspeakable thought resonated through her head, but she shoved it aside.

At once, Kiba said, "N – Naruto, Sakura - do you t – two…?" He looked from one _kitsune_ to the other, taking in their conflicted expression.

Sakura finally uttered Hinata's fear, "It might be too late –"

"LIKE HELL I'D LET THAT HAPPEN –"

"Wait! Naruto—"

Almost as soon, Naruto vanished completely. Hinata felt a strange essence envelop her body all at once. A strong heat rose within her – it intensified exponentially, uncontrollably – until it was embraced by a soothing aura. Before she could understand what was occurring, her hands took hold of the unconscious boy's face on their own accord. Afterwards, everything went black.

Hinata did not know after how long she came to. When she finally opened her eyes, she was still kneeling by the boy's side with her hands cupping his face. Something was different, though.

The boy was awake. And staring at her. Hard.

Embarrassed beyond measure, Hinata relinquished his face and drew her hands to her chest. It was at that moment that she realized her hair was undone – it fell in ungraceful pools around her. Her hairpin lay next to her, embedded in the snow. She wrapped her fingers around the accessory; her thumb lightly traced along the characters engraved in the shiny metal.

As the boy raised himself to a sitting position, she could not help looking at his sharp eyes – they were of the darkest color she had ever seen. Completely black. And completely normal. If only hers were normal too…

"Who… are you?"

The voice was low, barely audible. It took Hinata several seconds to realize that he was addressing her. Kiba was not too far away, apparently receiving treatment from Sakura and Naruto.

"Hinata," she said, opting to omit her family background. After all, came the bitter thought, she had been rejected by her clan. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Kiba and the fox spirits approaching the two of them. "I am from the Inari shrine upstream. Who might you be?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he said simply.

Her body grew cold at the mention of his name. Images of her deceased father fluttered through her mind. His eyes wide open, but his heart frozen in time. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes, trying to discard the unpleasant memories. It was a fruitless attempt. A boiling feeling was crawling around her heart, but it was utterly different from the warmth she had experienced moments ago. Her fingers twitched around the sharp end of her hairpiece.

"Leave."

All heads turned in Hinata's direction. She was looking away from Sasuke, her gaze fixated on nothing in particular. She could feel her fists shaking in her lap; her shoulders were stiff yet quivering.

"Could you just tell me where I –"

"Uchiha Sasuke, please leave._ Now._"

She finally turned to look him in the eye. Maybe it was her controlled tone, or maybe it was the coldness in her voice, that made him comply silently. Her eyes alone could not sway his heart… because she knew that her eyes were gleaming, that they made her look weak. And that was how she felt. Vulnerable, breakable. Her grip on her self-control was loosening. Her hold on her hairpin tightened. If he remained any longer in her presence, she _might_ be tempted to exact her vengeance. First with this boy, then with his entire clan.

Those eyes of the deepest, darkest color lingered one last time on hers. She could not discern pupil from iris. Ironically, the same could be said about her own eyes.

Then, he was gone. Kiba, Naruto and Sakura watched Uchiha Sasuke's retreating back silently. Hinata simply stared at the spot where his unconscious body had been lying. She listened until the crunching became faint before finally getting up. The cold had somewhat numbed her legs. Nevertheless, she willed her body to move forward. Kiba helped her mount the horse; this time he made her sit in front of him so that he could warm her up. The other horse followed obediently behind. Naruto made an attempt to lift her spirits, but Sakura advised him otherwise.

The fox spirits were quietly leading the way home. At some point, Naruto exchanged some words with Sakura, who shook her head sadly. They shot their protégée discreet looks from time to time, but never brought up the incident. No words, no explanation escaped Hinata's lips. She simply wore a mask of indifference.

At last, they reached the familiar clearing. A cold wind welcomed them, stirring up the environs. Once at the stable, Kiba and Hinata dismounted. Naruto and Sakura reluctantly bade them goodbye before vanishing. Instead of going inside the cottage, Hinata began to walk away. Seeing where she was headed, Kiba asked, "What are you gonna do there?"

She did not turn back. She did not want him to see the look on her face right now. Only one word escaped her lips.

"Pray."

Silently, the demon child entered the shrine.


	4. Chapter 4: Gift Of Divination

**[Author's Note]**

**Here is the last part of the original first chapter. Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They truly motivate me! :D**

**Time: Beginning of January 1576. Hinata turned 15 in December 1575.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gift Of Divination**

A slim, calloused hand twirled the thin handle between nimble fingers. Dark eyes marveled at the crimson rivulets trailing down its silver blade, then, at the sound of a feeble whimper, glanced down at the limp form on the floor.

The man, clad in a black kimono, crouched down slowly, ensuring that stray strands of his long hair did not fall into the pool at his feet. He held the dagger with only two fingers – his index and middle fingers – and allowed the sharp tip to prick a sallow cheek. Wide, pleading eyes stared straight back at him. In those watery pupils was reflected eerily calm eyes.

Hyuga Neji's eyes.

_Lord_ Neji's eyes.

"A failure, regardless of the reasons, is still a failure," said Lord Neji, apathy dripping from his words. His gaze swept the room – lifeless bodies littered the stone floor. They were currently inside the basement of the castle. "You came back one day late. _And_ you have the audacity to invent an absurd story to justify your defeat against a _mere_ priestess?"

"I – I swear, My Lord," answered the man; his face was contorted by pure fear for his life. He had been struck immobile and could move not even a finger. "We couldn't – that woman – she was not normal – a sorceress, a monster! Her _eyes_… the color of blood!"

"Fascinating," the tormentor commented dryly. He did not bother to conceal the sarcasm in his tone. Every single one of them had given him the same description. "I have heard enough. I believe that this is goodbye."

"No – I beg –"

The following sound of metal plunging into flesh was drowned out by a scream that pierced and resonated through the many corridors.

Hyuga Neji glared at the dead bandits around him. Experienced, had they claimed? They had failed this simple mission… This was _impossible_. Fortunately, he had recollected the generous price that he had paid in advance for their… service. The money had hardly been spent.

"My Lord," said a shadowy figure by the door. "What shall we do about the bodies?"

"The usual. Bury the ashes far away from here." There was a short pause. "Go to the shrine and complete the task."

"Yes, My Lord... Also, your cousin, Lady Hanabi's arrival is imminent."

There was a grunt, followed by rapid footsteps. The new leader of the Hyuga clan made his way out of the bloody room and down the corridor that led upstairs. He had not expected his cousin's arrival until the next day or so, much less in the dead of the night. It was perhaps due to the calm weather, he deduced. The next snow storm had yet to strike.

The entire Hyuga family welcomed Lady Hanabi. In her soft features they saw the gentle strength of her late mother. In her manner of addressing others, with unwavering eyes and a confident voice, they were reminded too clearly of Lord Hiashi.

The Hyuga clan also accepted presents from her mother's family graciously. The latter thrived in advanced medicine and medical treatment; therefore, a great portion of the presents consisted of cures of the highest quality.

"Pray tell, cousin. Why have my honorable parents been cremated?" Despite her young age (she would turn eleven in a couple of months) and petite stature, Lady Hanabi spoke with the authority deserving of a clan leader. Neji and his young cousin were alone in the quarters prepared especially for her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Her mother's family buried their deceased in the family tomb. This practice… Had the Hyuga clan adopted cremation upon moving to this part of Japan? Hyuga Neji's next words confirmed her suspicions.

_But why?_

He remained silent for a while, then explained that it had simply become a family custom. This short, unelaborated reply meant that no further argument was expected from her. Displeased, her lips pursed into a thin line as her eyes perused the room.

From now onwards, she would see this room every day, and spend the remainder of her childhood in this region of Japan. Then, her marriage to some powerful lord would be arranged. The thought itself was draining.

Hanabi sighed. She longed for some sleep. Further investigation about her parents were postponed for later.

"I shall be the one to supervise your training," added her cousin before biding her good night.

"What an honor, My Lord."

_Spare me the sarcasm, insolent child. _Neji gave her a curt nod. He turned to leave.

"My Lord has dark stains on the hem of his sleeve," Hanabi commented matter-of-factly, as her cousin reached the sliding door.

An upset Lord Neji exited the room. He silently cursed the person from whom the two sisters had inherited that abominable trait. While curiosity expressed itself in stealthy activities for Hinata, her younger sister – were a topic to pique her undivided attention – simply refused to hold her silence.

He was mildly reassured that, except for his usually enduring patience, both posed no greater threat to him.

The elders wanted Hyuga Hinata dead. As simple as that. They were convinced that, were the villagers ever to encounter this unusual child, and liken her traits to her late parents, they would ostracize the entire clan.

After all, Hinata was versed in the Hyuga clan's fighting style. If not for her resemblance to her closest family members, were they to confront her, the villagers would immediately recognize the fluid movements and the unique stance. And the deadly strikes. Then, they might turn on the Hyuga. Hunt them down.

In Neji's opinion, such possibilities were unlikely – ludicrous, even – but the pressure was finally weighing down on the new leader. Everything he did, he told himself, was for the sake of the clan. Nothing more… and nothing less.

Moreover, their clash with the Uchiha clan had to be resolved.

Neji gritted his teeth in frustration. He needed to rest. The sun would rise in a few hours and his first prospective wives were expected to reach the castle soon. He also expected that, by the following evening, a satisfactory report would grace his ears.

* * *

><p>oxOxo<p>

Hinata awoke to the sound of excited yapping outside her room.

_Is that Akamaru?_

She groggily fumbled with her clothes and got ready for the day. There was a dull pain in her stomach, which she associated with hunger. By the time she peeked outside her own little cottage, which was located near that of Priestess Kurenai, she saw that Kiba's puppy had his nuzzle halfway into a small pile of snow at the foot of a pine tree.

Hinata and the priestess' abodes were found within the forest itself, a few minutes' walk away from the shrine. Close by, a tributary of the river that streamed downhill slithered its way along the mass of trees.

She had an unsettling feeling that her new living quarters had belonged to one of the previous shrine maidens. She still had not asked Kiba about what had occurred to them.

"Akamaru?" She let out a small laugh as the small dog looked up at her, a bit of snow winking at her on the tip of his nose. "Hello, there. Where is Kiba-san?"

"Aff!" he replied, wagging his tail at the mention of Kiba's name. Kiba was probably out hunting again. The sun, barely visible behind an agglomeration of clouds, indicated that it was early morning. Was the next snowfall looming ahead? She did not dwell long on this question. Another concern settled at the forefront of her mind.

Today, Hinata would officially become a shrine maiden.

She rubbed her abdomen absentmindedly as she followed the narrow stone path that ran towards the shrine. Akamaru remained behind, frolicking in the slush.

A chilly breeze greeted her briefly, and left in a rustle of branches and falling snow. As she walked, she mused over the whereabouts of the priestess. Until now, mostly idle talk had occurred between the two of them. The previous day, they had recounted the strange incident by the river. The priestess had appeared thoughtful from that point on.

But so many questions were still eating at Hinata. When she emerged from the line of trees, she found both Priestess Kurenai and Kiba sharing breakfast by the stairs leading to the clearing below. The latter, who had heard her from afar, invited Hinata to join in.

However, as soon as she sat down, a wince appeared on her face. Almost immediately, she wrapped both arms around her abdomen.

"Hinata?" said the priestess, anxious. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and shrugged, a confused look in her eyes. "Just… my stomach. It hurts." From the corner of her eye, she thought that she saw something light up in the woman's eyes.

"What's wrong?" said Kiba, inching closer to the girl. He froze in front of his mentor's raised palm.

"Wait here. I'm taking her inside."

Kiba could only watch, helpless, as Priestess Kurenai grabbed a handful of their breakfast and accompanied the girl in pain back into the forest. What in the world was happening to her? He could not fathom the cause, nor could he discard his worry.

Later, Hinata was lying under a warm blanket inside the foyer of the priestess' cottage. The priestess was sitting next to her, tending to a pot over a small fire. Inside the earthenware was simmering a decoction that she stirred from time to time.

"You are becoming a woman," Kurenai told her as she ladled some of the hot liquid into a cup. Apparently, this beverage would appease the cramps and spasms.

Hinata looked at her blankly. She did not understand.

Was this strange affliction not a sign of some mortal illness?

Nobody in her family had ever brought up such a matter pertaining to coming of age. Then again, most of her family had hardly spoken to her over the years. Tucking wavy strands of hair behind her ears, Priestess Kurenai patiently began to explain everything related to growing up as a girl – including a particular monthly event.

"Every… month?" repeated Hinata incredulously, glaring down at her stomach. This ought to be a bad dream – a true nightmare. The priestess nodded, a sympathetic smile in her auburn eyes.

"Welcome to the world of women. We will have to report the ceremony for another time. Rest well for now. I will ask Sakura to look over you."

She swiftly moved the pot away from the fire and let the orange flames keep the room heated. She then instructed Hinata to drink the decoction in the cup once its contents cooled down. Rising to her feet, the priestess excused herself and walked over to the sliding door. The girl watched her back pensively, wondering if this woman sometimes felt lonely in this remote place.

"Priestess Kurenai," called Hinata. She cautiously rose to a sitting position, holding the blanket close to her stomach. Something was bothering her mind. "Pardon me. I sought to inquire about… uhm… About these eyes of yours."

She observed Kurenai's body language with keen interest. When the latter turned back to face her, she felt prompted to continue. But Hinata was now hesitant to pursue this topic. She nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to form a coherent reason to justify herself. She dreaded too late that this subject was but delicate to the priestess as much as it was to Hinata herself. But before she could think up any words, Kurenai spoke.

"My eyes – at a young age, like you, I could see what others could not." She fell silent, and Hinata readily believed that the topic was dropped. After a short while however, the priestess continued, "I cannot deny that they have brought me misfortune. I was shunned by anyone I knew. Many a time I longed for those dark eyes that the other children had."

"But it is also because of them – it is thanks to them that I could make precious bonds… I once had a good friend. His name was Asuma. He used to travel a lot, and we met by chance. I was looking for medicinal herbs in a merchant town, but on my way back to the shrine, I was assaulted by a gang of assassins… they were from my home place." Another pause.

All along the narration, Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at the use of the past tense.

"That day, Asuma was the samurai who saved my life. Afterwards, he made sure to visit me every year… Then one day, during one of his visits, people with the mission to kill me arrived at the shrine." She paused again. Her eyes looked at the fire as she finally uttered, "Asuma's… passing… It marked the awakening of… of something within me."

Confusion and a little something else swirled in Hinata's mind. She barely mustered a soft "I am sorry" at the grim story.

Kurenai looked straight at Hinata. The orange glow from the fire flickered in her auburn irises. In a blink, they altered to a crimson hue. Unable to tear herself from the intense gaze, the young lady felt herself steadily relax; the pain that was twisting her abdomen receded into nothingness. "I discovered that I had been bestowed a strange… gift… I could – I could exert _influence_ on souls. Make feelings and emotions fluctuate. _Simply_ by holding someone's gaze.

"If your eyes and mine are anything alike… then… be wary of the bonds that you make." With that, she excused herself once more and headed out. And the stomach pain was back.

Hinata was not alone for long. Hardly a few slow, steadying breaths later, the female _kitsune_ floated into the foyer and bade her good morning. For the first time, Hinata found herself envying Sakura's physical condition (or lack thereof). She took hold of the cup next to her with both hands and started to blow the steam away. The fox spirit attempted to make small talk, but an awkward atmosphere lingered between them. So she decided to probe a topic that concerned them both.

"That boy from yesterday…," she began vaguely, taking a sudden interest in the bangles around her right wrist. Sakura could feel Hyuga Hinata's body stiffen at her words. "Do you happen to know him?"

A small shake of the head. Then, complete silence. Hinata tasted the concoction and nearly dropped the cup at the scalding bitterness that stung her tongue. She quietly peered at her reflection in the dark liquid. Those white eyes cringed back at her. She chose to let the medicine cool down a bit longer. Her attention was directed back to Sakura, whose gaze was shifting randomly between the silver hairpin placed next to Hinata and the cup in the latter's hands.

"That boy's clan," Hinata said after a while. She was unable to speak higher than a whisper. "The Uchiha clan – they… they killed…"

"… Your father," murmured the guardian spirit. Her eyes were downcast, hiding any display of emotion from Lord Hiashi's daughter. "Each life lost during that battle – we felt it. We mourned each one of them."

"Mmm…"

"Hinata?"

Hinata just nodded, and, lying back down, allowed her fringe to veil her eyes. Her lips were set in a tight, trembling line. When she heard Sakura's voice again, it had become extremely quiet. "Usually… Naruto and I have no difficulty to sense a soul. But for that boy – Sasuke, was it? We just could not. The same way we are invisible to most people… That soul is 'invisible' to us. That's why, yesterday, we failed to hear him call for help."

_And I should not have. I should have ignored him._

The bitter thoughts resonated in Hinata's head. She shook her head. She had saved a life, and it was all that mattered. The previous day she had learnt from Kiba that the strong heat and the soothing aura which she had felt, had been Naruto and Sakura. So spirits could possess her body… Hinata had inwardly shuddered at the thought.

Why were they conversing about Sasuke, anyway? She suspected that it was an attempt to diverge from the memory of her father. An involuntary flinch But the pain in her stomach had now spread to her head. It throbbed with every spasm in her lower abdomen.

"They are coming…"

The voice sounded far away despite their proximity. It had been soft like the murmur of a brook, so much so that Hinata found herself frowning in response. Ah… if only the ache would go away… In spite of the pain shooting through her body, her eyelids were drooping.

"Hinata – people… Hinata?"

_She fell asleep…_

* * *

><p>oxOxo<p>

_Clop. Slush. Clop. Slush. Clop. Slush._

_So cold…_

A girl, wrapped tightly in a bundle of blankets, shivered at a passing breeze that bit her exposed face. It blew away the sleep in which she had been immersed herself. When Hinata's eyes fluttered open, she found herself inside a horse-drawn cart. It was the same one which had been used to carry her luggage to the shrine. Perplexed, she cast a sweeping look around the vicinity – the snow-covered forest scowled back at her, silent. Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, and Priestess Kurenai – none of them was here. Wherever in the world "here" was, however, consisted another matter.

On the bright side, her stomach was no longer hurting.

_Where… am I?_

Groggily, she propped herself up. The movement of the carriage made her arms wobble; she instinctively shifted her hold onto the side of the cart for stability. She hoped that she was not too far from the shrine. She vaguely recalled Sakura informing that people were "coming" with a sense of urgency edged in her voice.

_Who did she mean were coming?_

If only they had left a letter or some note for her… She automatically began to delve through the warms covers protecting her from the cold. The frantic search proved to be fruitless.

Heaving a sigh, she scrambled to her feet and discarded her blankets. An involuntary chill crawled up her spine at the abrupt loss of warmth. As best as she could, she willed herself to ignore the cold.

With her focus on where to place her feet, she dashed and leapt towards the saddle. The sudden weight on its back made the horse jerk and neigh in surprise. Hinata reacted to the agitation by gripping the horse's sides tightly with her legs while her upper body anticipated lithely the frenetic jolts. A series of patting and caressing and kind whispering later, the horse calmed down and allowed her to settle.

This reminded her of the first time that she had climbed onto her father's capricious stallion. She had been thrown violently to the ground, fresh scratches burning her palms and knees. This initial failure had only fueled her determination to repeat her attempts… But in the end, after a sermon from her sullen father, who had been about to set out on a business trip, she had had to resort to a more docile horse.

Hinata rubbed her hands vigorously together to warm them up. She definitely did not enjoy the white season much. And she wondered why the Hyuga had chosen to migrate to this land fronting on the Sea of Japan.

Over the fifteen years of her life she had experienced freezing temperatures and heavy snowfalls during the cold season, and some summers had left her feeling like she lived inside a furnace. To the west lay the Sea of Japan, and to the east the Ou Mountains run along the Michinoku region (the northeast of mainland Japan) like a backbone.

On the other side of that mountain range, she had heard from her father, nature was kinder. Clear skies could be sighted in winter… and the snow melted away long before the first blossoms of spring.

And in Kyoto, the capital city located in the southwestern part of _Honshu_, the main island of Japan, the climate would have been simply ideal.

So Hinata still wondered… _Why?_

Grabbing onto the reins, she steered the horse in the opposite direction.

The ride back towards the sanctuary, with a cart in tow, revealed to be much longer than she had expected. Just how long had she been asleep? By the time the horse galloped its way back into the familiar clearing, the receding shadows were announcing the ascent of the sun to its peak.

Hastily, Hinata slid off the back of the horse and whispered brief words of gratitude to the grunting, huffing steed. She then hurried towards the entrance of the shrine.

Just a day prior, at around the same hour, the demon child almost believed, while passing between the two pillars of the vermilion shrine gate, flanked on each side by a pair of fox statues, that she might be denied access to this sanctuary. She paused in the dark, cool shadow cast by the two horizontal crossbeams overhead to answer Kiba's question: "What are you gonna do there?"

"Pray."

To purge her mind of any murderous intent.

She climbed up the stone stairs one at a time. She could distinctly feel the heat of the sun under her thin sandals and onto the tip of her sock-covered feet.

Once she reached the top of the steps, her sweeping gaze, overlooking the path bordered by stone lanterns, settled on the _haiden_ – the hall of worship. A shimmering layer of snow covered the curved roof crowning the large building. Beneath the edges of the oversized eaves rows of icicles glinted in the sunlight.

Her time inside the hall was brief and quiet. She went back outside, finally calmed down, and looking at the beautiful scenery.

Back then, everything had been so utterly still.

Now, there she was – climbing those same steps and tuning in to sounds that she easily related to the times she had trained at the castle. Lord Hiashi had taught her to fight with her bare hands, but also using weapons suited for her petite stature.

Swords were clashing in front of the hall of worship.

Hinata quickly ducked as soon as she reached the topmost stair. Something thin and bright aimed at her forehead whizzed past her and down onto the stairs. It made a faint clicking sound as it ricocheted off the stone.

"It seems like Our Lady has finally arrived."

_Our Lady_.

Although full of mockery, this title… Only a select number of people knew of Hinata's true identity. Raising her head, she straightened to her full height until white eyes locked onto dark irises. The masked man before her was clad in light armor and formfitting outfit, and blocking an attack from –

_Priestess Kurenai!_

Dozens of long, clean cuts had damaged her garments. Blood oozed freely from gashes on her arms, sides and legs. Her opponent, on the other hand, remained unscathed. This was… incomprehensible. Just a couple of days ago the priestess had taken on a gang of bandits.

"Keep your eyes on me," said the shrine priestess.

That was when Hinata remembered.

_Eye contact! That man… he does not look at her face. Only at her hands and feet._

Kurenai withdrew her bladed weapon swiftly – only to swing a more powerful slash. It was received by a side-step and a downward rotating swish from her opponent. The strike was deflected with ease, the weapon flung out of the priestess' hand. Her sword clattered to the stone floor several feet away.

Several feet closer to Hinata.

For some reason, the straight blade was coated in a faint, rosy glow.

"You… You are a Hyuga."

She had immediately recognized the fighting style.

"Insightful little Lady," said the man. His tone was derisive at best. _Definitely a warm memory from home_, thought Hinata. "I thank this charming young woman for the distraction," he went on, the end of his blade poised in front of the disarmed, scowling priestess. "But now, back to business.

"_Lady_ Hinata, upon official order of the Hyuga clan – you have to die."

"Hinata, you should not have come back," said Kurenai. Her narrowed eyes never trailed from the menacing weapon. "Run away!"

_Forgive me, but I cannot. This man – he – he will definitely kill the priestess if I flee._

Hinata dashed for the sword on the floor. She grabbed and raised it just in time to clash with a direct slash from above. She stole a quick glance to the side: Kurenai had been kicked to the ground. She was clutching at her chest, gasping for breath.

_You brute!_

"You said it! Kick his ASS, Hinata!"

_Sakura?_

The rosy glow surrounding her sword shone slightly brighter. The man before her did not seem to notice in the least. His dark gaze bore into her, like a bird of prey zeroing in on a mouse. Easy to catch. Easy to kill.

And easy to torture.

With a shove, both opponents retreated a few steps backwards. They assessed each other, both waiting for the next move.

_Sakura-san – where are Kiba-san and Naruto-san?_

"Taking care of the others. They are in the forest."

There was a loud clang as Hinata relinquished her weapon. Wide, shocked eyes from priestess Kurenai. A raised eyebrow from the man of her clan – that was the sole visible sign of his complete stupor. After all, it was the late Lord Hiashi's daughter that he had been tasked with eliminating. He had not visualized such… quick resignation.

"Please kill me," was all she said, bowing her head.

"Why such a change of heart?" The voice was low, with a note of disappointment edged into it. "A Hyuga never forfeits a fight."

She shook her head, but did not look up. In a corner of her mind, she found it odd that this person would consider her to be a worthy adversary. What branch of the family did he belong to? A blood relative? A relative by marriage?

"No longer is my humble self a Hyuga," she replied.

_And Hyuga or not… Involving innocent people is out of the question._

"Very well. This shall be quick."

Approaching footsteps.

The exiled Hyuga squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. Her instincts, alarmed, were screaming at her to escape while it was still possible. He would come chasing after her. He _had _to. That was his objective, after all. Then the priestess would be safe and –

The sound of blade impaling flesh filled her ears.

But the sharp pain never came.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, only to stare in shock and horror at the scene before her. She stifled a gasp with her palms. The priestess was facing her, a long blade protruding right through her midsection.

Where Hinata's heart should have been.

Kurenai's pristine white _haori_ was marred with the color of life. Her hands, clenched tightly around the metal, were eerily still.

"Priestess…," Hinata choked out. Her fingers folded into fists, holding firmly onto her sanity. She could not grasp the reality of the situation. This ought to be her worst nightmare yet.

"Just call me Kurenai… That's all I am now."

Cringing crimson eyes looked at Hinata. The same deep color was trailing down Kurenai's mouth and dripped off her chin. In a voice close to a whisper, she said, "Asuma."

A hazy glow, emanating from her body, enveloped the blade. It stretched towards the assassin, who was attempting to pull his weapon free. The disowned heiress heard him suddenly start to pant for air. After some time, he dropped to the floor, unmoving.

_Is he… dead?_

"That man is just unconscious."

_You should have killed him._

White eyes met warm auburn irises.

"These eyes of mine… The color that you see in them right now belonged to Asuma." Kurenai's voice grew soft, almost inaudible at this point. The light was waning from her eyes. Her breathing was labored, shaky. "The one soul that I was once close to… The only soul that I grieved over, that I could not let go of. Without intending to, I bound this soul to myself. But now… I can at last let Asuma rest."

Hinata finally found her voice again.

"Why – _I don't understand!" _She willed herself to reach for Kurenai's shoulders, but her trembling hands would not budge at all. "Why would you do this _for me?_ We… We hardly know each other and – and –"

She needed so many answers. She had so many questions. And now, the only person she could relate to… this person was…

_Dying for me._

"You're right… Why did I? Sometimes…" Kurenai forced on a smile. It looked more like a wince. A look marred with pain, with silent suffering. A look that should have been upon Hinata's features.

"Sometimes… You don't question. You don't think… You just do it."

Eyelids lowered over auburn pupils. She exhaled one final time. Her body fell with a soft thud to the stone floor.

Hinata was frozen in place. This should have ended with her own death – not someone else's! She could only stare straight ahead, at the wind rising from the forest; she did not have the strength to look at the priestess. She did not deserve this sacrifice.

She could not mourn yet another death.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the female fox spirit.

Sakura looked on, consternation twisting her features, unshed tears in her eyes. Her headband had started to shimmer. It shone brighter and brighter until the light became blinding – and it suddenly exploded, scattering about like fireflies.

Hinata did not need any explanation for this: the fox spirit was no longer tied to the shrine. She looked at Sakura. With the band no longer holding her locks back, her long hair, parted in the middle, fell and framed her face in a careless manner. At last, she seemed to regain her senses.

"Naruto," Sakura breathed out. Her eyes were wide with fear. Before Hinata could ask anything, she had vanished. Incessant gales were now disrupting the surrounding forest. The white-eyed girl recalled the male kitsune's words from the previous day.

_"… __Help to keep me in check,"_ he had said.

With his headband gone, something terrible had certainly happened to Naruto.

She gritted her teeth and finally looked to the side, at the two bodies lying on the floor. The metallic stench of blood pervaded the air.

An innocent life had been lost… all because of her. And one more could be, yet again due to her existence.

This could have been avoided.

_This could have been avoided!_

Quietly, Hinata walked towards the top of the stone steps. It was the sole spot where the sun, now at its zenith, pierced right through the thick cluster of clouds above. In the bright, unforgiving light, she looked as pale as a ghost. She felt as hollow within.

From where she stood, she gazed at the wide landscape – beneath the greying sky and beyond the masses of snow-capped trees, towering in the distance, no greater than the size of an eye's pupil, she recognized the dark, tiled roofs and the sun-bleached walls of her old home.

All traces of gentleness had faded from her eyes. They held an empty, unchanging look. Her long hair, caught by the intensifying gusts, was swept away from her face and flowed behind her like a veil.

Her clan had abandoned her, and now they were cruelly claiming back her blood, her heritage. In their eyes, she did not belong to the noble lineage of the Hyuga. With hair reminiscent of the night sky and eyes the color of death, she was a smear to be wiped clean of their genealogy.

Her parents were no longer here to protect her. The disowned heiress had to survive on her own.

As she stared vacantly ahead, she envisioned all of them at her feet, their bodies unmoving… their chests no longer rising with life. Their eyes, wide open, frozen in terror.

The demon child made a silent oath.

_The Hyuga – cursed be this clan. Every last one of them will fall… never to rise again. I, Hyuga Hinata, solemnly vow – upon my life – to render this prophecy into reality._


End file.
